Ghouls & Humans
by Heart-Law
Summary: Les relations entre goules et humains doivent-elles forcément se terminer dans un bain de sang ? Réponds-moi, Ken, toi qui es un hybride. Toi qui as pu vivre dans les deux camps, malgré tes souffrances. Personnage ajouté : OC.


Salut à tous, chers lecteurs ! Me voilà lancée dans une nouvelle fiction ! :)

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur un manga d'horreur alors, soyez indulgents (please ?)

**Disclaimer : **Le manga et les personnages appartiennent au grand Sui Ishida *-*

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Changements.

A peine étais-je entrée dans ma chambre que je lançai mon sac à travers celle-ci et m'effondrai sur mon lit, épuisée. Comme d'habitude, ma journée avait été pourrie, et je n'avais souhaité qu'une chose durant tout ce temps : rentrer chez moi et retourner dans la bulle que j'appréciais tant. Après avoir regardé les premiers épisodes de Tokyo Ghoul en voix originales, je me couchai, perdue dans mes pensées. Bercée par le générique de début de l'anime, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par un mal de dos atroce. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, encore somnolente. Soudain, quelque chose me frappa : what ?! Qu'est-ce que je foutais en plein milieu d'une rue totalement déserte ?! Bordel, je m'étais endormie dans mon lit alors qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?! Calme, il fallait que je sois calme, il fallait que je respire. Bien. Maintenant que mon souffle était repris, j'observai le décor qui m'entourait. Un second détail m'interpella alors que je tournai la tête sur la droite. Cette boutique... Je l'avais déjà vue quelque part, j'en étais persuadée... Non ! Ne me dites pas que ! Impossible... Ceci était impossible ! Comment aurais-je pu atterrir ici ?! Dans un monde imaginé par un mangaka ! Non, je ne pouvais l'admettre. Tandis que je me perdais dans mes pensées, je sentis une présence derrière moi. Mon sentiment se confirma quand une ombre apparut en face de moi. Curieuse, je levai la tête et tombai sur un visage familier.

_Uta-san ? M'étonnai-je.

_Je te connais ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Oh la boulette. Comment j'allais pouvoir lui expliquer que je venais d'un autre monde où il n'était qu'un personnage irréel ? Hum, il fallait éviter ça.

_J'ai entendu parler de vos masques par un ami, et il m'a donné cette adresse. Mais il semblerait que je sois arrivée légèrement trop tôt.

Même s'il ne me paraissait pas tellement convaincu de mon explication, il me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la pièce où il entreposait ses œuvres. J'avais beau l'avoir vue plusieurs fois, sur papier ou écran, la réalité était toute autre. L'atmosphère qui régnait ici n'était pas du tout pesante, comme je l'avais pensé à de nombreuses reprises. Au contraire, elle avait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Un sourire sincère se glissa sur mes lèvres, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Et malgré ce que je pouvais penser, ça faisait du bien... Fascinée par l'un des masques exposés, je me tournai vers Uta.

_Dites, c'est possible de prendre des photos des masques ? Demandai-je.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Souriant à nouveau, je sortis mon téléphone, le déverrouillant.

_Pourquoi tu as de tels dessins sur ton portable ? S'éleva une voix dans mon dos.

Deuxième boulette. Et quelle boulette ! En effet, mon fond d'écran était un dessin d'Uta, un œil à la bouche. Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que j'allais tomber dans un manga du jour au lendemain ?! Bordel de merde... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire... ? Et puis merde... Quitte à mourir, autant lui dire la vérité avant.

_Ah hem... Comment vous expliquer... Vous me croyez si je vous dis que je viens d'un autre monde dans lequel celui où vous vivez n'existe que grâce à l'imagination d'un homme... ? Et que je sais que vous êtes une goule, tout comme pas mal de gens dans le 20e arrondissement, et les clients et salariés du café _L'Antique_... Ah ! Aussi que Lize est morte, donnant ses organes à Ken, qui est devenu à moitié goule alors qu'il était humain et- !

Je me stoppai immédiatement, ayant remarqué que cette dernière phrase venait de choquer mon vis-à-vis. Il quitta ses lunettes de soleil, révélant des yeux à pupilles rouges et dont le blanc si particulier se retrouvait noir. Son regard me fit frissonner de plaisir, ces yeux m'avaient toujours fascinée et voilà que j'en voyais en vrai ! Mais je me devais de cesser de fantasmer, mon hôte s'impatientait.

_Tu dis que Lize est morte alors qu'elle est bel et bien vivante, en ce moment plus que jamais, comment le sais-tu ?

Troisième boulette ? On pouvait le dire. Je lui expliquai néanmoins ce que je savais. N'ayant pas tellement envie de la croiser au coin d'une rue, je demandai à Uta s'il savait où elle avait l'habitude d'aller. Il me répondit simplement que dans le 20e, elle avait gagné bon nombre d'endroits et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne m'éloigne pas trop des lieux fréquentés.

_Ici par exemple, c'est pas un quartier conseillé pour les humains la nuit, ajouta-t-il.

_Je veux bien partir, mais pour aller où ? J'ai personne ici, et je sais même pas comment je fais pour comprendre le japonais !

_Pas faux... Ça me fait penser, tu connais mon nom mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

_Hein ? Ah oui. Mon nom est Morgane, enchantée.

_De même.

Après quelques instants de silence pesant pendant lesquels mes pieds devinrent particulièrement intéressants, Uta plongea la main dans une boîte en fer. Il en sortit un œil, croquant à pleines dents à l'intérieur, le regard perdu. Cette scène m'arracha un rire cristallin, le tirant de ses pensées. Il me fixa, surpris, avant de prendre la parole.

_Au fait, tu peux rester ici cette nuit, on avisera de ta situation demain.

_Et je fais quoi pour ça ? Demandai-je, pointant mes vêtements. Parce qu'on va dire que j'avais pas vraiment prévu que ma première visite au Japon se fasse en pyjama...

* * *

Et voilà le prologue ^^

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ^^

Laissez une petite review, pour faire plaisir :) ou pas x)


End file.
